Greatest Adventure of Them All
by Dark-Angel1997
Summary: Long ago, the Dragon Stone was created which possessed a great power of evil. Now four people must go to the far East, at the edge of the world where dragons roam, to destroy it and save humanity. This will be known as the greatest adventure of them all, followed by a fierce battle. Will they ever make it and stop the evil forces before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first attempt for NaLu. I am sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy! :)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, all credit goes to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Long ago, in the lands of Earthland, there were many kingdoms. These kingdoms could be divided by light and dark, for some were good and some were evil. The darkness wanted to rule them all and so a great battle had begun.

The good joined forces and fought the shadows away, but victory did not last long, for evil had a secret weapon. A weapon that was created by Zeref, the dark lord from the evil kingdom Elvikon.

The weapon was a stone in which Zeref poured all his sins and darkness into and made it into a weapon of destruction. The stone was called the Dragon Stone, for it was red as dragon's scales, hot as dragon's breath, and filled with evil.

Elvikon and other dark forces used it to drive away the light. Many had fallen and lost their homes in fire. Hope seemed lost until one day a brave woman from the kingdom Fiore fought against the dark lord, Zeref.

It was a dark and rainy day and the battle was fierce and bloody. More and more soldiers were falling and the hope was fading, but there she stood; tall and ready to fight for freedom, even if it means death. Her name was Mavis and all she had was a sword that has been broken into two.

Mavis watched as men and creatures fought among and against each other. Then her eyes spied him, the dark lord, standing on a hill top with the Dragon Stone in his hand as he whipped out people and beast with such great power.

She gripped her sword tightly and charged towards Zeref, with her sword raised high into the sky. As she swung the sword down she cried out freedom and chopped his hand off that possessed the stone.

Zeref cried out in agony as he held his handles arm with the other while crawling towards the stone which was rolling down the hill and plunged into a river. The army of light then took advantage and pushed the evil back into the shadows and victory was theirs.

The Dragon Stone was never to be seen again. That is until now.

* * *

Foot steps echoed through the grand halls of a large castle. The columns were golden and build against the tall walls which had small tiles that made up pictures of fairy with tails and other mythical creatures. The windows on the left side of the hall were large and the sun rays shone through and onto the marble floors.

Four soldiers who were dressed in red, blue and gold hurried to get to the grand room, where king Makarov awaits. They had urgent news that they must report immediately to their master. Something had been discovered and they mustn't waste any more time.

They reached two large wooden doors that had golden handles and opened them quickly. The throne room was large and spacious. The roof had a large circular window with beautiful stained glass, which had the symbol of Fairy Tail and angels. The walls were white and had golden columns that bend towards the window, for the room was a bit round. Across the doors, there was a large throne, which was painted gold and red, with a dash of white and on it sat Makarov; the loyal, wise king.

Makarov was also a wizard and carried a wooden staff, which had a purple crystal attached on the top. He had white side hair, since he was growing bald, and a white mustache and bushy eyebrows. He also wore a dark purple cape that had dark brown fur trimmings, a bronze long sleeved blouse that had golden horizontal stripes, black pants, brown leather shoes that curl up at the end, and had a golden crown that proudly sits on top of his head. Right now, he was the ruler of the kingdom Fairy Tail, which used to be part of Fiore.

"What brings you here, my loyal soldiers?" Makarov asked as he looked down at the soldiers, who were down on one knee, bowing their heads.

"We have urgent news from the West, they have found it," John, who was one of the soldiers, said. He had tan skin, dark brown eyes and a brown mustache.

"Found what?" Makarov said, a tad worried of what it might be, but he had a feeling that it was something terribly evil.

"The Dragon Stone, sir," this time Mark replied, he had pale white skin, long blonde hair and a goatee. Makarov's expression grew dark and the lights in the room dimmed.

"Where is it now?" He asked grimly, he knew that the dark forces must be already out there, looking for the stone.

"Here, sir," Bon answered, who was a bit round and had a long ginger beard. Then Larc, who was the shortest man and had a short braided beard, took out a wooden box which had ancient writing written on it to seal most of the desire of evil.

Makarov slowly went up to the box and tried touching it, but it zapped him and he pulled his hand away quickly. He made an annoyed huff and sat back on his throne again. Now that he knows that he can't touch it, he must now find people to destroy it for him, no, rather destroy it for the safety of the world. And he already knows who to contact.

"I'll send four people to destroy it far in the lands of the east," the king announced, and would soon send letters to them. He knew that he could trust these people.

* * *

**How was that as the first chapter? If there are any suggestions, don't be shy and tell me. Thanks, and I will update soon **

**Cya xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the second chapter (finally). Hope it isn't too bad and I want to give the deepest apologies to all of the mistakes I have made in the story. Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything of Fairy Tail, all credit goes to Hiro Mashima~**

* * *

The following week has been busy for King Makaraov, he had to send out letters to the people he had chosen. He hasn't fully explained the situation, all he had wrote was that there was an important meeting, which was held today.

At the very moment, he sat waiting in the meeting room, which was quite large. The room was gold and white with large stone framed windows that had a gorgeous view of a never ending sea. In the middle of the room, there was a large wooden table with wooden chairs, that had red cushions, around it.

Meanwhile in the front courtyard, a white carriage that had emerald leaves with a hint of gold halted in front of the large castle doors. The soldiers saw that the wagon was pulled by Luksiephers, which are large, mystical, white elks, which was a symbol of Caelesia. The men came quickly and opened the door for a seventeen year old blonde.

She was the Elf princess of Caelesia, which was a kingdom located in the west. Her name was Lucy Heartfillia and had long blonde hair and wore a silver Elven headdress. Her clothing was a long sleeved, white silk dress that reached the ground, she had silver slippers on and also wore a Elven diamond ring that represents the royal Heartfillia family.

Lucy was the only child and her mother, Layla, died when she was only ten years old. Her father, Jude, and her still have family moments after the queen's death, but he became more distant. Caelesia is a beautiful kingdom and the greatest Elven kingdom known in Earthland. It is build by the Waterfall of Stars, the largest, and cleanest waterfalls ever to be known.

The architecture of the castle is magnificent, like no eye has ever seen before. The halls of the castle had marble floors and the walls were made from stone that had openings as windows. Ancient writings were never ending on the walls about legends and historic facts. The town was build by old stone with beautiful carvings and old wondrous large trees grow within the area. It was a happy place.

Soon after Lucy's arrival, the Elf prince of Glacia, Gray Fullbuster, came on a sled which was pulled by large wolves. He traveled far from the North to attend this meeting. Gray had spiky black hair, dark blue eyes, and wore a cross necklace. His clothing was a white jacket with black trimming, an unbuttoned white blouse and black pants along with black combat boots.

Gray had a brother named Lyon, although they are not blood related, his brother and him were adopted by Ur, the queen of Glacia. Both of the adopted sons had a stripping habit, due to the lessons that their foster mother gave them; becoming one with the ice and snow.

The kingdom was located far in the North, where the land is covered in snow and ice most of the time. The castle and town is build right by a large glacier called Ice of the Moon. There is also a large lake by the castle's where a sea monster was known to live, it is called Lyviath. It was one of the many great legends from this kingdom.

The castle was made from moon stone, which radiates a soft blue glow during the night, and ice. This was one of the many reasons why it has the nickname 'Blue Castle'. Even though it's cold, magical oak trees, that glitters, grow in the region, which makes the kingdom much more beautiful. Everyone is jolly and kind in the town, even if the population is small due to the cold.

The other member who arrived on time was the best knight from Knislivian, Erza Scarlet. She has red hair the goes midway down her back and has brown eyes. She wore armor as an outfit, since she is from the royal knight army; the chest plate is silver with a golden cross on the left with a line that follows through to the right, her plate skirt is silver with trimmed with gold. She had silver armor gloves and black combat boots.

Erza was a brave young woman, who had went through a lot. She was found when she was very little in the burning of village Skyliva by one of the knights. She doesn't remember her real parents', who died in the fire, name anymore, but her foster father was Michael, who was a brave and one of the best soldier of the royal army. Michael decreased when Erza was ten years old, and since his death, she had promised that she will become one of the best swordswoman out there, which she achieved at the age of fifteen.

The kingdom that she came from is called Knislivian, which is near Fairy Tail. People from there specialize in swords and armor. The kingdom is very known for its well built armor and weapons; although it is very expensive due to the materials used to build them.

Erza's house was located at the outskirts of the town, in a forest. The house made from rocks, which plants grew on, and had a red roof with a chimney. The town was filled with the finest smiths and knights, everyone was fierce and brave looking, but kind.

The three of the chosen ones found themselves waiting for the fourth member to arrive in the meeting room. All waited patiently, listening to the clock tick as each second went by. Gray wasn't the most patient person and he felt irritated that someone would be late for an important meeting.

"Ugh! Where is that idiot?!" Gray yelled, as he pulled on some of his black hair. They have waited an hour for the other member and everyone, besides Makarov, were starting to doubt that he or she would come.

"He'll be here any second now," Makarov said calmly as he watched the doors of the meeting room. He knew that the person he needed has arrived, he could feel it.

A man that was at the age of eighteen walked into the castle, his name was Natsu Dragneel. He had pink hair, black eyes, wore a dragon scale muffler and black cloak. Underneath the cloak, he wore black leggings along with combat boots, and crimson blouse. Overall, he looked like a mysterious person.

The soldiers spotted him entering the castle and wondered when he got there and chased after him. Natsu saw them coming and took out the king's personal invitation and they immediately stopped and allowed him to continue walking down the halls.

He found the meeting room with no trouble at all and walked in. To be honest, he had been here many times before when he was younger. He would always call Makarov 'gramps' as if he was part of the family.

Natsu came from the kingdom Dragonion, which was way down south of the region Fiore. He doesn't remember his real parents and he only remembers the name of his foster dad, Igneel, and nothing more. He lives in a small wooden house in the forest and had an blue exceed named Happy. Unlike the others, he did not have a good reputation; he was a murderer and thief. He was known as,

"You finally arrived, Dragon of the Night," Makarov said as Natsu entered the meeting room. Gray became tensed when he heard the name and looked up to see the hooded man. He had heard many stories of him; that the Dragon of the Night is a thief and murderer, who roams at night and uses fire to escape. No one knew his real name, besides Happy and Makarov.

"Hello gramps," the man said and sat next to Lucy whilst Gray and Erza sat on the other side of the table.

"What is a person like him doing here?!" Gray argued as he got up and slammed his hands on the wooden surface. Natsu then got up and did the same thing.

"Got a problem, Ice Princess?" He said back, clearly not happy that he wasn't accepted. He wasn't as bad as people make him seem to be.

"I do, Flame-brain! And I am an Ice Elf PRINCE!" They smashed the sides of their faces together, having a fighting aura around them. Lucy was a bit frightened by the sudden fight and that she is sitting next to murderer. The fight was getting on Erza's nerves, since she isn't the biggest fan of arguments during meetings or between friends.

"Are you two fighting," the red head said in a dangerous voice, flashing a murderous glare towards the boys.

"No ma'am!" They squeaked in a unison and quickly sat back down.

"Thank you, Erza. For a second I thought those two idiots will never stop ranting," the king said as he rubbed his temples. He had to give them the mission quickly, so they will leave before they make him age any faster than he already is. "As you brats know that this is an important meeting. I shall now tell why exactly. A long time ago, evil stone, called the Dragon Stone was created, and it became lost and nothing more than an old legend. Now it has come back," he paused and everyone gasped in horror, "the dark forces are already looking for the stone to use it to take over Earthland and to revive Zeref. I have gathered you here so that you will take the stone and travel far to the East, where the end of the world will be. You will get great rewards and will be remembered and honoured for eternity."

Everyone sat there shocked and quiet. They thought over the mission they have been given for a while; thinking whether they should take it or not. Their safety and making out alive wouldn't be guaranteed, but if they do destroy the stone and die doing so, they would save millions.

"We'll do it," they said all together.

"Good, I knew you guys would. You will start your journey tomorrow, so have dinner then a good rest and be ready to leave first thing in the morning after breakfast."

* * *

**How was it? Please do tell me. Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time~ **


End file.
